It is, of course, common practice in the design and use of so-called wide implements to include some provision for decreasing the width for transport of the machine over roads, bridges, etc., and especially through narrow gates and the like. The three basic foldable designs include the rear fold, the forward fold and the upward fold. The present invention is concerned with the forward fold type and is an improvement on or variation of the structure forming the subject matter of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,852 to Ronald L. Pratt. The machine in that patent comprises three sections including a central section and a pair of wing sections that flank the central section and are transversely alined therewith and with each other in operating mode. Each section there carries a plurality of planter units transversely adjustable to change row spacing. In transport mode, the wing sections pivot or fold forwardly, one at each side of the central hitch, which, of course, materially reduces the overall transverse dimension of the machine.
It is characteristic of the patented machine that the wheels that carry the sections intervene among the row unit tools and thus interfere with achievement of extra narrow row spacing. According to the present invention, the supporting wheels are so arranged as to avoid this disadvantage. It is another feature of the invention that the central section is rearwardly offset from the transversely alined wing sections in both modes. The rear section includes a transverse frame member or tool bar and the supporting wheels for that section are located ahead of the tool bar. Each wing section is similarly constructed as to the tool bar, and the supporting wheels for each section may be located ahead of the tool bar or laterally outwardly thereof so as to be clear of the tools. It is preferred that the innermost end portions of the wing sections, in operating mode, lie in relatively widely spaced apart relation to each other and thus accommodate the wheels for the rear section. This arrangement, besides increasing the range of adjustment of the row units, also affords good stability of the machine in both modes of use.
Further features and advantages will appear as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein.